


The Good Life

by DarkTARDIS



Series: Crappy One-Shots Galore [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aimless, Bad Writing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I'm Sorry, Mostly Gen, Mostly plotless, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTARDIS/pseuds/DarkTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Cross-posted from fanfiction.net.</strong><br/>Just a bit of fun interaction between Harry and Sirius, playing out one of my favorite AU fantasies - if Sirius hadn't left Harry with Hagrid, and had left Peter to his own devices to take care of Harry. One-shot. Slytherin!Harry, Living!Sirius</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just a warning, this is honestly going to be badly written. I haven't read over it, I'm just copy-pasting it from what I have on FF, and since I wrote it a long time ago there will doubtlessly be mistakes and stupid stuff.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I am not associated with J.K. Rowling nor Warner Bros. in any way, shape, or form, and so I do not own Harry Potter.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Again, this is directly cross-posted from my account on FF and it is probably very badly written. Be forewarned.

Harry was bent over his paper, head bobbing to the music and mouth moving with the words to the song as he was writing his paper on the properties and uses of jobberknoll feathers. Potions was most definitely his least favorite subject in class, because of who his teacher was, but his homework actually wasn't all that bad. It was kind of interesting, to be honest. He didn't want to know what it would've been like if he didn't have Sirius to help him with the theory of, though – like Snape was  _ever_  going to teach anyone in that class theory… Although, now that Harry thought about it, he might teach the other Slytherins theory when they weren't with other houses. That's probably why they – even Crabbe and Goyle – at least seemed to have the basics down. Not that Harry being a Slytherin makes a difference to Snape – his conjoined hatred for both Harry's father and godfather made him treat Harry as he would anyone from the other houses. Apparently being Slytherin wasn't good enough – the moron.

A certain verse started in the song, and he smiled, turning it up and singing along – Sirius had taught him a trick to charming muggle MP3 players and speakers to work in a magical house, and boy was he glad. Harry needed something to help him keep positive while doing his summer  _holiday_ homework.

" _You got me smiling, like I'm a child again_

_Like I am back in grade school_

_You got me feelin' brand new_

_Yea, just the thought of you reminds of the good times_

_Grass-stained blue jeans, hyper with ADHD_

_Back when my life was free_

_Reminds me of the good times"_

Harry started tapping his foot to the rest of the song, still singing occasionally, as he finished his assignment. He didn't realize he was being watched. But it didn't take him long to realize.

Sirius smiled as he looked at his godson, who was – incredibly – contentedly working on his homework with the music in the background. Harry had frequently cursed the idea of homework during the summer holidays. To be honest, he himself had hated it when he was in school, as well.

He looked down at the 14 year old boy that he loved so much, and had raised as his own son from the time he was only one. The boy who would have made his parents so proud, if they were still here. While Sirius certainly missed his friends, and it was terrible that Harry had to grow up without really knowing his biological parents, he was forever grateful for the opportunity to raise him.

He was glad he had made the right choice in sticking with Harry, to keep him safe, and that he hadn't tried to go after Peter immediately. Wormtail was caught, later, after all, and put into Azkaban – murdering him in vengeance wouldn't have been the right thing to do, and it wouldn't have been what James and Lily wanted him to do.

He came out of his thoughts, realizing that Harry had apparently either finished, or sensed him standing there, because he was looking at him, one eyebrow raised.

Sirius smiled sheepishly at being caught staring, and asked, "How's it going, pup?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Alright. I'm about done with this paper, and that should be all of my work the summer."

"Great," Sirius said. "Guess what that means." He smirked.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "…What does it mean?"

"It means, pup, that we've got to go shopping."

Harry groaned. "What? Why? … Must we?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we must. We were invited to go to another ball – don't look at me like that, I don't like it either – and again, unfortunately, we need to look the part. At least for this one. It's-"

"Why would we  _need_  to look the part?!" Harry exclaimed, interrupting. "What's wrong with anything we've got?"

Sirius gave him a pointed look.

"Er… right. Sorry. Go on."

"As I was saying… It's actually an invite from Andromeda. Because it's from her, and we haven't gone to a single one before this, I think we should go. It'll probably make a statement, and I want to look at least half-decent – in their standards – for it."

"…Oh."

"See? Wait 'til I actually  _finish_  explaining before asking something, pup!" he laughed. "It might actually make sense after that."

Harry scowled at him. "Oh, shut it."

Sirius moved away from the doorway, then stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and by the way, I got a letter for you earlier. It's from… ahem… you-know-who." he winked.

Harry blinked. "I-know –? " then his eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he put on a slightly confused expression. "I don't know who you're talking about. Who was it from?"

Sirius guffawed. "Oh, don't try that on me, brat! We Marauders back in the day made it our personal mission to be able to read Slytherin expressions as easily as our map – you know who I'm talking about."

Harry lost the act and blushed.

Sirius grinned, before handing him the letter.

"Maybe he's asking you out this time, hm?"

Harry stuck his tongue out at him in a moment of childishness. "Thanks for giving it to me, Dad, but really – do go away, will you?"

Sirius laughed at him again.

"Fine, fine!" he conceded. "I'm leaving now! But don't forget to get ready. I'll give you an hour to read it –and answer, if you want – and get ready to go. You're not getting out of this trip! I'm not about to go by myself." and he left.

As Sirius was walking back to his room, he thought to himself,  _Yes. I am most definitely glad for the opportunity to raise him. Life wouldn't be nearly as fun without_ someone _to tease!_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Eventide to Daybreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577014) by [DarkTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkTARDIS/pseuds/DarkTARDIS)




End file.
